


Wish You Were Here

by SilverSpring



Category: Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSpring/pseuds/SilverSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一番小小的争吵后，Richard随Hannibal剧组飞往LA参加土星奖的颁奖典礼，而Lee打算给他一个“惊喜”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> 如花似玉的美舅

大门被“砰”的一声关上了，Lee把脸颊埋进手掌里，大拇指揉着太阳穴，叹了口气，这次难道又做错了？

尽管过去很多年，Lee依然记得，当初Pushing Daisies被迫叫停时，整个剧组的低气压以及Bryan脸上那失望的神色。尽管Lee庆幸自己没有一直被Ned这个角色束缚住，但是汉尼拔是个非常吸引人的电视剧，它应该有更好的发展，何况自己一直对Buffalo这个角色很感兴趣，更别提那个在第三季出演红龙的人。如果一切顺利，某种意义上这也能算两人第二次合作了，还是和自己多年的老朋友，这多棒！

但是怎么会变成现在这样呢？

 

想到这Lee又叹了口气，这并不是他们第一次为这件事情起争执。Lee是个藏不住幸福的人，一提起Richard往往眼角眉梢都带着笑，嘴下生风，圈内好友无一不知晓他有个多么优秀多么体贴的恋人，Lee觉得很幸福。但是毕竟两人都是公众人物，平时朋友之间笑笑闹闹的也就罢了，在公共场合的自己在自我控制方面好像总是欠缺些火候。五军之战宣传期间和Richard有两场单独的采访，他的眼睛根本就离不开他。他认真看着观众的眼神，费力思考时皱起的眉头，时不时舔舔嘴唇的舌头，握着话筒的手指。上帝啊他怎么能这么好看！整场采访下来他脑子都晕晕乎乎的，回酒店之后Richard问：“你还记得主持人问了什么问题，你是怎么回答的吗？”Lee有点心虚地冲Richard笑了笑，凑过去亲亲他的嘴角：“我不是有你嘛~ 有你在我就不怕回答错问题啦~”年长的男人宠溺的揉揉他的头发，顺手揪了揪他鼓鼓的苹果肌。Lee舒服地往Richard怀里钻得更紧了些，伸开长手长腿抱住他，满足地进入了梦乡。

 

而这次Richard不在，他又没管住自己的嘴：“我非常喜欢Bryan为汉尼拔所做的一切，Richard Armitage演的红龙也是个很棒的角色。”

 

Richard看到这篇报道的时候Lee正在一旁看电视嘴里嘎嘣嘎嘣的嚼着薯片，近期没有什么工作，Lee似乎励志要将自己变成一个沙发土豆。

“你最近接受采访了？”Richard问。

“对呀，谈了谈Halt and Catch Fire的制作，也问了关于汉尼拔的问题，你知道我一直挺想跟Bryan再次合作来着，”Lee咧嘴一笑，舔了舔手指上的残余，顺手擦到白T恤上，“怎么了honey，有什么不对吗？”

“那你...为什么要主动提到我？”Richard尽量不让自己的语气听上去是在指责什么。

“为什么不呢，你都不知道你塑造了一个多么有魅力的角色！虽然连你自己看起来都害怕。”Lee咯咯笑着，张牙舞爪地扑过去，企图将对方直接压倒在沙发上。

“Lee，别闹”，Richard微微往后缩了缩，他深吸一口气试图让自己平静一点，“我只是想让你知道，我是很认真的在对待这段感情！我希望它可以稳定而且长久，所以我努力地维护，并且极力避免任何会对它造成影响的言论，我希望你能理解。”

Lee被Richard小小的回避动作搞得有点发愣，下意识的说：“是的，我理解......”

“那你就不应该总是轻易地说出这样会让人误会的话”Richard皱着眉头轻声反驳道。

“对待我们的感情我和你同样认真！”Lee终于找回了思维，气愤地大吼，“我并没有刻意去挑起话题制造舆论，你知道我不会这样做。我只是觉得不该遮遮掩掩，好朋友之间夸奖一下塑造的角色有什么错？”其实他本来没有这么生气的，但他听Richard说得好像只有他在乎他们的未来，Lee觉得有点委屈。8岁的年龄差让他在Richard面前总觉得自己像个需要被照顾的小孩子，总是想得不够周到。他知道Richard并不是这样想，但是他忍不住，“我们本来就有过合作，避而不谈反而会让人更加怀疑。记者问起来的时候大大方方回答就好了，也不是什么很让人为难的话题。而你呢？在记者问起我的时候，你有多少种解释，而最后你都只是一言不发。”

说到后面Lee有点哽咽，也觉得自己有点好笑，说出来就会觉得，多大点事儿呢。但是就是这些小事，让Lee觉得心里总有个小疙瘩，不知道什么时候就会膈应一下，难受得很。他何尝不知道谨言慎行的重要性，但是面前这个英国人对这件事情的反应似乎过于激烈了些。

看着Lee有些发红的眼眶，Richard欲言又止，随后沉默地捞起沙发上的外套，一言不发地走出了家门。

 

Lee有些泄气地摊在了沙发里。第二天Richard就要飞往加州参加土星奖的颁奖了，这个当口上吵架影响他的心情好像确实是自己不对。但是他确实是被Richard这样一直以来的小心翼翼弄得很不开心，两个彼此欣赏的人为什么只能在柜子里面相爱呢？

天已经黑了，Richard还是没有回来，望着家里干干净净的水槽，Lee打电话叫了一份披萨。不开心的时候当然是要吃垃圾食品的不是吗？就算被英国人少有的好手艺养刁了嘴，Lee依然十分钟爱这些。然而平日里的美味食物到了嘴里也是味同嚼蜡，Lee吃了几口就放下了，走进了卧室。

Richard回家的时候已经快九点了，他手里拎着热腾腾的外卖的袋子，看见茶几上冷掉的披萨，摇了摇头，把外卖放进厨房。房间里的Lee抿着嘴忍住了出门看看的冲动，听见Richard收拾好了客厅，快速地冲了个澡，然后推开房门走进来。Lee抬头看了眼Richard，男人眉宇间有疲惫的神色。他打开衣柜，把头埋进去寻找需要带走的衣服。“我明天早上的飞机。”Lee点点头，忽然意识到Richard看不到他的动作，于是他清了清嗓子，说：“知道了。”Richard的动作顿了一下，继续翻找着。Lee站起身朝Richard走过去。从后面抱住他的腰，把头靠在他宽厚的肩膀上，闭着眼睛嗅着刚洗完澡的人身上沐浴露的清香，“对不起......”，声音轻得像一声叹息。

Richard放下手中的衣服，回身用力抱住Lee，大手将他的脑袋紧紧地按在自己的肩窝里，仿佛下一秒就要失去一样收紧手臂的力量。半响才开口道：“是我不对，我反应确实有点过激了，原谅我，Lee。”他吻住面前人柔软的嘴唇，蹭蹭他的胡子。Lee嘴里嘟囔着：“尼龙搭扣”，Richard笑了起来。

直到两人都有点气息不稳才恋恋不舍地分开，Richard有点尴尬地动了动，腿间醒过来的东西硬着有点疼。明天的飞机太早了，不然真的想......

他摇了摇头，认命的扒拉着柜里的西装。

“随便拿两套不就行了？都没有太大的区别呀。”Lee看着Richard在两件几乎一模一样的衣服间看来看去，努力试图辨别是哪一套。

“我得小心点儿别再拿错了，你要知道那些粉丝们可个个都是福尔摩斯。”Richard长期在网络上留意粉丝们的评论，这已经成了他的一种习惯。当他发现她们居然连衣领上的线头都不放过时着实吃了一惊。他翻遍了衣柜里所有的西装外套，确实只有那一件有这样的不起眼的线头。

“她们甚至总结出了我们俩撞衫的全纪录，我自己都没有发现我们居然混穿过那么多的衣服。”Richard终于挑好了衣服，拉开了装领带的抽屉。

“真的是全——纪——录——吗？”Lee狡猾地笑了笑，在床上换了个姿势，有意无意地露出内裤的一角。

这个小坏蛋，Richard内心腹诽道，怎么还跟小孩儿似的爱穿“大人”的衣服。不过他可不会说出来，之前有一次Richard猖狂地打趣Lee的尺寸，结果晚上被按在床上狠狠地反攻了一次。Lee喘着粗气，汗水滴在Richard脸上，一边凶狠地撞击一边问：“我是不是大人？是不是大人？”

不得不说，真的挺“大人”的。想到这Richard不禁红了脸，别过头去不看Lee，手上的动作倒是没停。

看Richard目不斜视地继续收拾，Lee撅撅嘴。“你这次要去多久？”闷闷的声音从枕头里面传出来。

“可能会久一点，SDCC也在那边，也没几天的功夫，我就等到结束了再回来吧。”这些领带看起来太普通了，Richard若有所思的想着，回头望望床上被被子裹起来的巨大的豆沙包，“怎么了？”

“没什么，”Lee赶紧说，“你收拾好了？领带拿了么？”

“拿了，”Richard含糊地应着，爬上床抱住豆沙包，亲昵地蹭了蹭，“明早我就要走了，”他仔细端详着Lee，好像要把他现在的样子刻在心里一样，手指划过Lee的脸颊、唇角、下巴，一路往下，然后是锁骨......

“你明天需不需要赶飞机了？”Lee笑着对着Richard的胸口轻轻捶了一拳，准备收手时却被Richard一把捉住包进自己的手里，放在唇边反复摩挲着，呢喃着：“真舍不得你”，说着用依然精神抖擞的小兄弟磨蹭着Lee的大腿，“它也舍不得。”

 

将手里的行李包放到长条柜上，Lee舒服地躺进了小沙发里，伸了个大大的懒腰。

他扫了一眼房间，床上搭着Richard从家里出发时穿着的外套和自己的老头衫，地上放着他那双蓝色的鞋子。Lee忍不住偷偷笑出声，这个笨蛋大概还以为自己在纽约的家里呢吧。

虽然偷偷“潜入”Richard的房间有点难，但Bryan总是有方法的不是吗？想着好久不见的老友看到自己时露出一脸了然的“我就知道”的神情，Lee嘴角的笑意更浓了。

临走前Bryan嘱咐道：“附近记者挺多的，你出门的时候留意着点。”Lee点点头表示自己知道了，抬手捏了捏Bryan的肩膀，笑着说：“祝你成功，我的好朋友。”

“行啦，我会把你的祝福带到的。”Bryan轻轻翻了个白眼。

“你知道我是真心的啦！”Lee笑倒在沙发上，和Bryan在一起总是特别开心。

“谢啦。我先走了。真的不去跟你的男朋友打个招呼么？他今天可是手机不离身，真不知道你们怎么又那么多的话好聊。”Bryan摇摇头，热恋中的人啊！

“这是秘密，”Lee狡黠地眨眨眼，“你一会儿可别说漏嘴了！”

Bryan笑着走出了房间，在酒店大堂碰到一身西装的Richard，眼前一亮：“wow~Rich~ 你看上去好极了！特别是领带的颜色。Lee知道你这么有心吗？”

Richard不好意思地搔搔头，耳尖泛起粉红色，“我没告诉他，准备给他一个惊喜来着。”

Bryan挑了挑眉，今天真是巧了。

 

Lee在房间里百无聊赖地转悠着，书桌上Richard的笔记本摊开着，这家伙总是随身携带笔记本，有任何想法都会随时记下来。当初Bryan在电话那头惊呼：“他简直给我发了一部长篇小说！”的时候Lee可是一点都不惊讶，心想着你还没看过他的日记呢，就好意思说那些札记是“长篇”了？

瞥到垃圾桶里揉成一团的卫生纸，Lee突然明白过来Richard大半夜的给他打电话是为什么了。不禁笑出声来，年过四十的男人依然精力那么旺盛，简直像个20岁出头的毛头小伙子。

实际上Richard看起来真的很年轻的，穿上西装打上领带更显得英气蓬勃。这个点他们应该到会场了，网络上应该有照片了吧？

Lee拿过手机打开推特，往下滑了滑就看到Richard的照片。嗯，收拾得干干净净的，眼睛依然那么好看。咦......他的领带！我的天！

Lee瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信自己看到的，他又往下翻了翻，好几张照片里的Richard都笑得特别灿烂，胸前淡绿色的领带也格外显眼。

难怪前两天问他领带的时候他回答得那么模糊，Lee想到，他居然新买了一条跟自己眼睛颜色一样的领带来出席这么重要的颁奖典礼......

心里被某些膨胀起来的情绪填得满满的，格外安心的感觉。Lee觉得胸口有什么东西在翻涌着，眼底潮潮的。这个在感情的表达上稍显笨拙的男人总是让他猝不及防地被感动到。

之前情人节的时候这个笨蛋突然告诉他，自己录制了一首诗，还自己设计了封面。Lee随意地在iTunes上翻到那首诗，突然发现封面图标上LO和VE两个字母中间夹着一个小小的Lee。下一秒在电脑前愣住的自己就被圈进了一个宽厚温暖的怀抱，耳边是爱人深情的表白：“I love you Lee, more than anyone, more than life.”

在自己被高温酷暑和对粉丝的心疼折磨得心力交瘁时，这个笨蛋在他休息的第一时间打来电话安慰他，听见熟悉的低沉嗓音Lee觉得心里了宽慰了不少。习惯性的撒娇引得电话那头的人甚至心急地要买飞机票直接赶来中国。好不容易劝下来后又在微博上发出暖暖的爱心和熊猫图标，隔空安抚支持他们的粉丝。

这个男人一直在默默地爱着他，尽管很遗憾不能在全世界面前牵起他的手分享他们的幸福，也很愧疚不能给他一段能在太阳下受到祝福的爱情，但是他所做的一切都是在铿锵有力地对他宣誓：我爱你，我愿意为这份爱牺牲一切。不管你在哪个星球，我都不会惧怕这漫漫长路，誓将追随守护到底。

他明明已经做了这么多，自己却还这么不满足......

 

下一个奖项就是电影最佳男配角了，Richard扭了扭有些僵硬的脖子，轻轻攥紧了拳头，紧张到手心里渗出了薄薄的一层汗。

Richard屏住呼吸看着台上的人打开手中的纸，然后眼光含笑扫过观众，抑扬顿挫地念出自己的名字：“Richard·Armitage！”

Richard条件反射般地抓过手机，迅速编辑一条短信发送出去，随后咧嘴笑了笑，站起来朝台上走去。

正在电视前焦急等待的Lee被突然冲进手机的短信吓了一跳，点开看见短短的一句I get it.后面跟着一个红彤彤的心。同时听见电视里传来爱人获奖的消息，下面观众一片欢呼与掌声。Lee含着尚未擦干的眼泪开心地抓过身边的抱枕紧紧地抱在怀里，就像抱着电视里那个意气风发走上领奖台的人。

天呐那个领带可真好看！Lee有些得意地想着，Richard在这么多人面前暗暗地宣誓对自己的主权让他感觉很受用。

又是那个黄暴的笑话......那天晚上睡前Richard突然问：“我说起prosthetic hands你怎么笑得那么开心，是不是disappointing你难道不是最有发言权吗？”Lee凑过去纠正他：“不不不，非常的...exciting......”天知道，Lee简直爱死了Richard一本正经地开黄腔的样子。

就算呆在同一个城市里，此时也还是格外地想念他。

正发着呆，手机传来推特推送的声音，Lee点开来，是Richard发的奖杯图片。还有一条新的短信：“原谅我无法在获奖感言中提到你的名字，但我依然感激这一切，感谢这部电影让我能遇到你、拥有你。这是我人生中最美妙最不可思议的事情。我爱你Lee, wish you were here.”

Lee眨眨眼睛，用手背蹭掉滚落下来的几滴小小的眼泪。摩挲着自己的手，心头混涌着各种情绪：惊讶、感动、自责......

这个笨蛋怎么还不回来... 好想好好地抱抱他，再跟他说声对不起......

 

Lee听见房门打开的声音，从沙发上站了起来，看见Richard左右手各拿着一个奖杯走了进来。

“Surprise~”Lee欢呼了一声，吓得Richard手一抖，差点摔了奖杯。等看清来人真的是Lee，他兴奋地踢掉鞋子，随手把奖杯往柜子上一放，跌跌撞撞地冲过来直接吻上Lee的嘴唇，撕咬着他柔软的唇瓣，直接撬开牙关把舌头整个伸了进去，用力吮吸舔舐着。

Lee心中一阵窃喜，这家伙从奖杯到手就再也没有放下来过，不管是致辞，还是采访，还是拍照合影，果然还是自己比较重要。

这样想着，Lee回应着Richard野兽般的索吻，淡淡的酒气传了过来，Lee轻轻笑着，拍拍Richard的后背把脚步略有虚浮的他扶稳站好，“你到底喝了多少？”

这时候他才注意到Richard头上依然戴着那个可笑的花环，这一看就是Bryan的点子。

“一......一点点.........”Richard大着舌头回答，试图用手比划出一小杯酒的量，奈何眼睛无法聚焦，于是索性把手绕过Lee的肩膀，在他的后颈上摩挲着，像是要确认他的存在似的。然后一把抱着他的头，复又凑过去，用鼻尖蹭了蹭Lee的鼻尖，满足地哼哼，闭着眼睛说：“I’m glad you are here, Lee.”

Lee心中一暖，拍拍Richard的脸颊，柔声劝着：“好啦我在这里不会走掉啦，你先放开我。”

Richard固执地扣紧了手，挂在Lee的脖子上，气鼓鼓地说：“不放，就不放。”

Lee对这个喝了酒之后只有五岁的男友很是无语，每当这个时候都无法跟他讲任何道理。于是Lee只能诱哄着说：“乖，我们先去洗澡好不好？”

Richard点点头，乖乖地跟着Lee走到浴室，看着Lee帮他放好了一缸热水，在他准备转身离去的时候一把拽住他的胳膊。

喝醉了酒的人哪来这么大的力气！Lee呲着牙回过头，撞入眼前的是Richard一边脱下身上的衣服，露出肌肉紧实的胸膛和腹部，一边用眼神示意Lee：“一起...我们一起洗......”

Richard此时由于醉酒和热蒸汽的原因，满脸通红，精灵耳的尖尖上更是像要滴出血来。自带粉色眼影的桃花眼迷蒙的睁着，带着水汽，不知道在看向哪里。

Lee瞬间感觉下腹一阵紧绷，他忍不住一阵呻吟，上帝，这可不是我主动的。

Richard脱光衣服之后迈开长腿走进浴缸，回身冲Lee勾勾手指：“快过来”。从Lee的角度能看到那白白嫩嫩的臀部，随着走路的步伐上下微微起伏着，宣示着自己的浑圆紧致。Lee知道那是怎样好的手感。他不再犹豫，用最快的速度扒光自己，也坐进了浴缸里。

不得不说这个酒店的浴缸足够大，能够容纳下两个接近两米的大男人。

周围的水流温度刚好，缓缓地震动着，Richard闭着眼睛很享受的躺在一头，是今天太累了吧。Lee有些心疼，凑过去吻了吻他的面颊。

Richard睁开眼睛，冲Lee笑笑，低头瞟见对方在温水中慢慢变大的东西，他挑起眉斜了Lee一眼，在已经被撩拨起来的Lee眼中显得格外勾人。

Richard伸手握住那根耀武扬威的硬物，上下套弄着，不时用手拨弄下方两个柔软的肉球，不时用大拇指的指腹擦过顶端的小口。期间眼睛一直盯着Lee，仿佛是个期待得到表扬的孩子。

Lee气息不稳地按住他的手：“Richard...你确定要......”

“嗯......？怎么了亲爱的，不喜欢吗？”Richard加了点力气，紧了紧手指，伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，咧嘴笑着看向Lee。

Lee眼神一暗，拉过Richard的两只手按在他头顶上方，然后开始用另一只手捏揉水下两团果冻似的软肉。Lee伸出舌头舔舐Richard左胸的红豆，看着它在啧啧的水声中挺立充血，变得晶莹玉润。Richard轻叹了一声，无意识地挺了挺胸，呢喃道：“另一边，另一边也要......”

于是Lee伸手捏住了右边的乳粒，轻轻的搓揉按压，不时用指甲抠弄一下，Richard难耐地扭动着身躯，双手抓住Lee的头发，似乎是要推开又似乎是想按得更深一点。

Lee被Richard的手拨弄得摇头晃脑的，影响他下一步的动作。他皱了皱眉：“啧，不听话可是要受惩罚的，这可是你教我的。”

说着手一伸，抓过旁边椅子上放着的浴巾，直接将Richard的两只手绑在他头顶的置物架上。

看着Richard枕在自己的手臂里扭动着，Lee探过头吸吮着Richard的锁骨，留下一个又一个的小红痕，然后伸出舌头润湿自己创造的痕迹。然后是大块的胸肌，这个男人怎么会有每天健身的毅力！Lee这样想着，愤愤的咬了一口，不出所料地听见头顶的人传来一声充满情欲的沙哑的呻吟。

“Lee，快...快......”Richard喘着气催促道。

Lee笑着将两只手都伸进水里，捏揉着柔软的臀瓣，然后向两边扒开，露出中间的臀缝，和由于不常使用闭得紧紧的小口。

Lee伸出手指按了按周围皱起的软肉，撑开一个小小的口，伸进去一节食指。感觉到身下的人缩了缩，Lee又凑上去吻住那已经变成玫瑰红色的嘴唇，“放松亲爱的...放松......”

Richard浅浅地喘息着，努力适应身后的入侵。Lee转了转手指，感觉到阻力小了些，于是慢慢的往里探，然后加入第二根。感觉到柔软的肠壁紧紧地吸吮着手指，Lee微微张开了手指，温热的水流涌进了甬道，他趁机塞进了第三根手指。

Richard惊呼一声，蜷曲起膝盖，发出断断续续的呻吟：“够了...够了Lee，快进来......”他眨着眼睛试图看清面前的人，然而头脑昏昏沉沉地，只能迷蒙着眼神无声地恳求着Lee的进入。

Lee小声咒骂了一句，之前那个在床上一次又一次强硬地压倒自己的混蛋去哪了，这个每时每刻都在勾引人的诱受是谁啊！这样想着，不觉加快了手上的动作，三根手指在肠道里抽插旋转，努力寻找着那一点。

直到手指摸到硬硬凸起的部分，Richard舒爽地叹谓了一声，挺了挺臀，被冷落的前端委屈地站在Lee的面前。

Lee心情大好地看着眼前不断向自己索取的男人，伸出另一只手包裹住Richard异于常人的粗大硬物，不甘心地低头瞟了瞟自己的家伙，也没差太多嘛！Lee瘪瘪嘴，轻柔地逗弄起让自己无数次欲仙欲死的东西。

前后都被照顾到的Richard气息不稳地跟着节奏摆动着身体，他的脸已经跟熟透了的苹果一样，欲望烧红了那双好看的眼睛。他用脚勾了勾在他腿间忙活的男人，再次开口哑着嗓子请求：“快一点Lee...亲爱的...求你了快进来......好痒......”

这边Lee猛地抽了一口冷气，再也忍不住了，他抽出开拓肠道的手指，带出一些滑腻的液体，在水中很快消失不见。他伸手扶着已经硬得不行的勃起，用前端磨蹭着那隐秘的地方，找准入口，便一点点的刺了进去。

许久没有被进入的地方很紧，但得益于之前耐心细致的扩张，又因为在水中，Richard没觉得有多难受。他把腿从水里伸出来，湿淋淋地勾住Lee的腰身，身上的人又往里捅了一些，被一寸寸填满的感觉让他舒服得打了个颤。

然而这还不够，Richard想伸手抱住Lee，奈何双手依然被毛巾绑在头顶，于是只能用自己的勃起用力磨蹭Lee的小腹，“动一动，用力一点......”

Lee慢慢抽动着自己，Richard的内里湿润柔软，只是不能经常品尝到。Lee有些可惜地想着，加快了些动作，手绕道背后抚摸Richard的背脊，厚厚的肌肉手感真是太棒了。Richard双腿被Lee压在身下，双手被束缚动弹不得，只能不断低声呻吟，扭动腰肢来表达自己的感受。

Lee不断加速抽送着，吻住那断断续续溢出喘息的薄唇，手握住了Richard那根在水中沉浮的硬物，随着自己律动的节奏撸动着，小口处不断分泌出的粘液和后面越来越密集的收缩都在提醒自己身下的人已经快要缴械投降了。Lee将舌头伸进Richard湿热的嘴里，勾过舌头吮吸着，呢喃着：“宝贝，我们一起......”

伴随着几下深深的挺弄，手也重重的撸动了几下，Lee感到身下的人用力挺了一下腰，手中有一股温热地白浊涌了出来，被流动的水荡漾开，在小腹处形成一片朦朦胧胧的光景。收缩的后穴挤压着自己埋在他体内的肉棒，Lee长长的呻吟了一声，射在了绞紧自己的肠道里。

Lee趴在Richard身上享受着事后的余韵，依然缓缓挺弄着下身不愿意从那温热的甬道中退出来。Richard无意识的侧过头舔弄着Lee的耳朵，感觉酥酥麻麻的。软下来的肉体从身体中滑出来，Richard轻叹一声，被撑开的地方尚且没法完全合拢，温水在周围撩拨，Richard惬意地享受着，像一只正在被挠耳朵的小奶猫。

“Lee... 放开我......”Richard歇够了，意识也逐渐清明了些。Lee伸手解开了毛巾，将Richard有些被磨红的手腕放在手中轻揉着。

“醒啦？”Lee笑盈盈地看着Richard，“记得我们刚刚做了什么吗？”

Richard脸一红，撇过头去作势要推开Lee。Lee抓住他的双手在嘴角又偷了一个吻，这才老老实实放开，先一步从浴缸中站起身，将地巾铺在地板上。伸手拿过浴巾胡乱擦了擦身上的水珠，再向浴缸里的男人伸出手。

Richard准确地握住伸来的手，却错误地估计了自己身体的情况。他本打算直接站起来，一用力却发现腰部泛起强烈的酸麻感，复又重新跌回浴缸，溅起一地的水花。

“腰疼吗？我来吧。”Lee在一边揶揄地笑着，喜滋滋地收下Richard狠狠甩来的眼刀，动作轻柔地把胳膊伸到他腋下，另一只手揽过肌肉紧实的细腰，慢慢把他扶起来。“踩到毛巾上，”看Richard双腿颤颤巍巍跨出浴缸，Lee出声提醒道，“还能走路吗？”

Richard努力适应腰部的疼痛，咬牙一字一顿的说：“我、能、走。”

“是吗？”正在拿着浴巾帮Richard擦拭身体的Lee问到，突然打横将面前的男人抱起来。Richard毫无防备，身体一瞬间失去平衡，何况Lee身上还带着未擦干的水珠，Lee手一打滑，吓得Richard立刻双手环抱住Lee的脖子，轻声呵斥道：“别胡闹！”

Lee来不及欣赏此刻窝在自己怀里的Richard的姿势，只觉手臂力气支撑不了太久，于是当机立断迅速走出浴室，果然虽然自己在身高上占优势，Richard一身紧实的肌肉可不是光用来舔的。

可恶，为什么之前在床上Richard都能轻易举起自己，轮到自己就不行呢！

“你干什么！”被用力扔到床上的Richard感觉到后穴由于重力作用飞溅出些许液滴，迅速在身下的床单上晕染开，臀部有湿漉漉的触感。经过这一折腾他的腰更疼了，疼得声音都变了调，这臭小子今天怎么这么虎啊。

Lee略有些不好意思，他可不愿意承认自己抱着Richard走这么短的距离就手臂脱力不得不快速将他放下，刚刚他可是上面的那个！

Richard见他不说话，也不理他，自顾自在宽大的床上舒服地伸展身体，深深地陷进柔软的床垫里。半响，他伸出长腿踹踹坐在床沿上的人，闭起眼睛笑着冲他撒娇：“渴，要喝水。”

Lee很少看见他这般娇憨的模样，反应一时慢了半拍，直到Richard睁开眼疑惑地看着他，他才凑上去吻了吻他眼角好看的细小纹路，伸出舌头舔舐了一下，起身走向客厅。

Lee端着杯子回房间的路上感觉脚下踩到了什么东西，低头一看是那个鲜红的花环。他蹲下身将它捡起来，随手放到门口的柜子上，却在看到奖杯的那一刻心头忽然闪现出一个主意————

我怎么能这么聪明！Lee激动得震颤了一下，简直要为自己呐喊出声。他迅速辨认出Richard的那座奖杯，连着花环一起拿进了房间。

 

接过水的Richard看见了Lee手上的奖杯，他抬头看着顶着一头乱毛的Lee笑了笑，拍拍身边的被子示意他坐下。

Lee坐下来，顺手擦了擦Richard前面头发上还没干的水珠。Richard凑上来把头埋进Lee的脖子里，高高的鼻梁抵着他的喉结，呼出的热气让Lee感觉有些痒痒。

“Lee...我得奖了......”Richard开口道，低沉的声音在安静的房间内显得格外性感。

“我知道，你最棒了！”Lee转过头捧起Richard的脸，重重地在他嘴唇上亲了一口，“你为了这部电影付出了那么多的努力，这是你应得的。”

Lee的戏份不多，但大多和Richard不在一块儿拍摄。瑟兰迪尔的戏份杀青后他依然在新西兰留了一段时间，每天都去看Richard拍戏。看他每天天还没亮就起床，戴上一身笨重而不透气的假体，在化妆镜前一坐就是三个小时。而他走进拍摄场地的时候，眉间已然带上化不开的忧郁和愁绪，化身成了那个骄傲、固执又勇敢的王者，带领他的部下，踏上收复故土的旅途。

Richard是个容易入戏太深的人，好几次休息的时候Lee都看见他眉头紧锁，左手不自觉地握成拳，右手维持拿剑的姿势。

想到这里Lee一阵心疼，伸手揽过Richard的腰，让他靠在自己的肩膀上。“你给予了索林生命，你做得很棒，亲爱的。我为你感到骄傲。”说着手伸过去轻轻揉着Richard的太阳穴，问到：“今天很累吧？”

Richard含糊地应了一声，“累，但是很开心。”说着坐直了身子，认真地看向Lee的眼睛。

“其实还有一点遗憾，”Richard碧蓝色的眼眸里闪着光，他动了动，换了个更舒服的姿势，但丝毫没有将目光从Lee脸上移开。

“今天主持人念出我名字的时候，我就想着，要是你在就好了，就坐在我旁边。我的右手边是Bryan，左手边就是你。致辞的时候我会感谢Peter，感谢Phillip和Fran，感谢所有为了电影的成功努力工作的人们。然后感谢坐在观众席上的你，我的Mr. Lee Pace，感谢你来到我的生命里，照亮我的人生，成为我想毕生追逐的太阳。”

Richard说得十分动情，他抬起手抚摸过Lee的脸，复又将他的双手抓在手里，用力地握紧，短短的指甲甚至要深深地嵌进Lee的肉里。他罕见地无视Lee疼得有些皱起来的眉头，只想确认Lee在这里，在他身边。

“我不是一个幸运的人，我想要的东西总是需要花很多倍的努力才能得到，有时甚至得不到，很多年来一直如此。所以我真的很害怕失去，我会比别人有更多也许并不必要的思虑和考量。但是Lee，我不是犹豫，不是不确定。我比任何人都要爱你，比你想象的，比我自己想象的都更甚。我打心底里确定你就是那个我想与之共度一生的人。我现在还不能给你无忧无虑面对所有人的情感，但是我在为了我们共同的目标努力。我希望在这个过程里，你......”Richard一想到心里出现的那种可能，只觉心碎，嘴唇颤抖着几乎无法说出下面的话。他深呼吸一口，再次紧了紧手中的力量，勇敢地开口，尽管想让自己听上去很坚决，但语气里仍然不自觉地带上了几分恳求，“你不要离开我，好么？”

面对Richard突如其来的大段表白Lee一时不知道说什么好，只是迅速红了眼眶。他看着Richard低头摩挲自己双手的样子，内心涌起酸涩的柔情，强烈的情绪几乎要将他击倒。这个英国人简直在呼呼地往外冒傻气！他究竟他妈的在说什么？他以为自己还能离开他吗？

也许是自己对什么都无所谓的态度让他觉得没有安全感了？Lee有些自责，他长久以来都活得很开心，不会管别人说什么，什么事情都don’t care的样子，也许这让Richard觉得自己也是他don’t care里的一部分？

Lee不由分说抽出手，在Richard惊讶地抬起头来的一瞬间将他抱进怀里。长长的手臂与怀里男人宽阔的肩膀之间不留一丝缝隙。Lee侧过头吻住了Richard的精灵耳朵，含住之后轻轻用舌头舔舐着。耳后的味道干净而纯粹，并不是沐浴液的芬芳，而是这具躯体里散发出的，属于他的美好气息。

Richard头靠着Lee，湿漉漉的眼窝蹭到Lee的肩膀上。“喂，old man，怎么哭了？”“酒精熏的，”Richard眨眨眼，嘟嘟囔囔地为自己辩解，“答应我好不好？快答应我。”

Lee看到Richard这可怜又勾人的模样，下腹像是猝然燃起了一团火，他直接将Richard按进床褥里，俯视着那双被洗刷过的碧蓝色的眼睛，一字一顿地说：“我这就告诉你，我答不答应。”

说着Lee低下头将Richard粉色的水润嘴唇含进嘴里，吮吸舔弄着，同时用上下牙轻咬摩擦。双手覆上他厚实的胸膛，用手拨弄着两颗乳珠，Richard闭上眼微笑着，很安心的样子。眼角的皱纹勾勒出他满足的笑靥，略有些喘的呼吸，天使一般的面容。Lee不觉看得痴傻。

这样好的人，他是我的。

Lee让Richard靠在床头的一堆被子枕头上面，接近坐着的姿势。长手一伸，拿过将刚刚带进房间的花环戴在他的头上，Richard睁开眼，微微挑了挑眉，迷茫地问道：“你在干什么？”

“别动，我想看着你戴着花环在我身下高潮的样子。”Lee说着用手包裹住Richard已经半勃的下体，将Richard即将说出口的反对生生憋了回去。

Lee用手上下撸动着已经变得粗硬的柱体，顶端分泌的透明粘液缓缓地渗出来，顺着筋络流到Lee的手上，Lee不停的抚弄着，很快整根都变得光滑水亮。Lee耐心的伸出另一只手，轻轻托起底部的小球，放在手里捏揉着，时不时使出小小的力气挤压一下。两只手配合着动作，Richard的呼吸很快变得粗重起来，他双手抓住身下的被单，无意识地磨蹭着，快感一波一波的席卷他。难道Lee准备直接将他撸射了？他隐约觉得没这么简单。

当然没这么简单，Lee左手的动作一直没有停，松开爱抚柔软双球的右手，放在已经变得滑腻的柱体上沾湿手指，便伸到了后方。

让已经吃过一次的小嘴再次张开并不困难，Lee能感觉到Richard湿热的甬道一下一下地绞紧他的手指。他慢慢的抽插着，时不时转动搅弄着，渐渐地带出淫靡的水声，随着手指的动作发出色情而又黏腻的声响。Richard已经顾不上羞耻，只是舒服地直哼哼，试图往下坐好吞得更深些，Lee却始终在他臀部靠近的时候抽出手指。

不够，不够，再往里一些。得不到满足地Richard睁开眼看着Lee，仿佛无声的控诉着。

Lee终于等到了机会，他迅速抽出手指，晃晃另一只手上不知何时拿起的奖杯，在Richard的注视下捅向他的后穴。

冰凉的球体贴上滚烫肌肤，“啊————”Richard仰起头长长地呻吟出声，喉部拉扯着让他喘息都变得有些困难。但这不重要，他现在所有的感官都集中在下身温度的差异上。

接着他被Lee按着脑袋重新低下头，迫使他看着这个今晚在所有的观众粉丝面前360度亮相的物体贴上他最私密的地方。Lee往里捅了捅，俯身贴在Richard耳边，灼热的呼吸喷在Richard耳朵上，带着些许愤懑，更多的是蛊惑：“你今天不是一直攥着这个宝贝不松手吗，那就让它来操你好不好？嗯？”

Richard想闭上眼睛不看这样的画面，却被Lee不断转动奖杯的手吸引住了目光，他仿佛着魔似的看着Lee扭动手腕，不停地用手中的东西挤压揉弄着自己的身体。嫩红色的软肉沾染上乳白色的液体，与金色的球黏腻地纠缠着。

密道里分泌的肠液打湿了球体，在球面上呈现出一道道反光，仿佛能看到上面折射出自己浓密的耻毛，鲜红的乳头，还有沉浸在情欲中无法自拔的脸。

伴随着咕叽咕叽的水声，Lee突然用力往里戳，圆球彻底撑开Richard的甬道，下面宽大的板贴上他的臀部，冰凉的触感又加剧了些。

Richard猛地往上缩了缩，感觉肉壁翻开来黏附着球体的弧度渐渐合拢，由于液体的润滑阻力渐渐减小，直到收缩进那个小小的密室。源源不断流淌的液体突然被堵住源头，便争先恐后地滴答在床垫上，晕开一片深色的图案。

Lee舔了舔唇，突然觉得口干舌燥，身体叫嚣着要做点什么。但是却不敢轻易动作，现在一个呼吸都可能让他立马射出来。

Richard没有功夫去想Lee已经憋到了什么地步。这一切对他来说都太过了...这可是奖杯......！

土星奖杯在操我......

他从来没有尝试过这样羞耻的姿势，让他的恋人拿着如此郑重的道具在他私处肆意捅弄，但是上帝啊！这感觉真的，太棒了......

忽冷忽热的触感几乎让他失去控制，却更清晰地感觉到身体里无法再等待的渴望。

Richard满面通红，隔着一段距离都能感受到蒸腾的热度，他仿佛自暴自弃般用自己的双手掰开大腿，在床上摆出一个大大的M形的姿势，哑着嗓子呼唤他面前恶作剧的男人：“Lee, strong man, I want you... to... to come inside me......”

Lee深吸一口气，觉得有点眩晕，他迅速眨眨眼，将碍事的奖杯抛到一边，张开腿跪在Richard腿的两侧，凶狠的按下他的肩膀，扶着自己已经接近痉挛的硬物深深地刺进了Richard嗷嗷待哺的身体里。

“Oh god Lee......”Richard大声呻吟着，深呼吸努力适应体内猛地插入进来的热物。他的头重重地摩擦着被子，仿佛要分担下体承受的力量。手指攥紧了身下的床单，指骨发白，手臂上的肌肉线条清晰可见。

Lee感受着身下人火热的内壁严丝密缝的咬合着自己的暴起来的青筋纹路。要不是之前Richard总爱变着法子逗弄他不让他立刻高潮，Lee怀疑自己现在立马就要缴械投降。他觉得自己的下体要被Richard勒得窒息了。

Richard的枪套简直比自己的长枪小两个号。

Richard打了个寒颤，牵动着身体最深处都出现了最细微的震动，Lee倒抽一口凉气，咬着牙说：“天呐，Richard，别动！”

整根埋进身下人的身体之后Lee没有犹豫，耸动着腰臀抽动起来，将Richard顶得上下颠簸，他头顶的花环一跳一跳的，Lee想伸手扶一把，奈何双手都掐着Richard精瘦的腰肢腾不出手来，只能任由花环斜向一边，堪堪地挂在Richard头顶的一侧。

Lee的膝盖在床单上摩擦得发红，他却没有任何知觉，只知道不知疲惫地用力顶弄，一次一次撞击着Richard的内里，寻找着能让他飞上云霄的一点。

“啊啊啊...对......对就是那里...”Richard突然伸出手掐住了Lee的肩膀，“用力！再快些！好孩子......”

Lee喉咙里发出深重的嘶吼，尽全力冲刺，仿佛要将这个戴着花环的男人顶散架一般。

他抬头看了看Richard，红到渗血的耳尖，满脸沉溺在欲望的海洋里快要窒息一般的神情。还有那该死的花环，组合在一起简直是要人命的性感。Lee觉得自己快要坚持不住了。

“Richard, Richard...”Lee一边大开大合地撞击一边大声叫着恋人的名字，而Richard仿佛也已经快要到顶峰，他睁开通红的双眼，双手在颠簸中覆在自己腰上的双手上，“Lee, 给我...给我...我们一起......”

Lee仰起头发出一声近乎绝望的呻吟，最后深深捅了几下，将滚烫的精液喷洒进已经开始轻微抽搐的热穴里，Richard被烫得一个激灵。前端颤抖了两下，也喷出一股灼白的粘液。后穴剧烈地抖动着，吸吮着Lee刚释放过的肉块。

酣畅淋漓的性爱终于结束了，两人却已是精疲力竭，Lee甚至都没有力气将自己从Richard的身体体中抽出来，只是扑上去用手揽紧了Richard的肩膀，半醒半梦间给了Richard想要的答案：“我答应你，我永远都不会离开你，你赶我我也不会走的。”说着试图凑过去给他一个深吻，却贴着他的嘴唇沉沉地进入了梦乡。

Richard听完咧开嘴笑了。闭上眼，两颗晶莹的泪珠顺着脸庞一直滑到后脑上，温温凉凉的触感，心里却温暖得像要燃烧。他抱住Lee的头，替他完成了一个缠绵悱恻的亲吻，将他侧身放在自己身旁，转过去用手搂住他的腰。将自己的额头抵上Lee的额头，看着他毫无防备的睡颜，喃喃道：“我永远，都不会赶你走的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 最近越发觉得AO3好用到哭泣，简直良心。  
> 早上起来发现随缘的地址居然找不到了......还是趁早把文存起来比较保险。  
> 就算难吃也是块肉啊！


End file.
